


Naked Emotion

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Ending, Brothers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very silly ending re-write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Emotion

When Luke woke up, at first, he thought he was alone. He didn't feel like he was touching anyone else, because they lay too close for Luke to feel when he stopped and Asch began.

But Asch didn't wake when Luke moved away from him. He was warm, was breathing, had a pulse much slower than Luke's, but hey, he wasn't panicking-- Luke didn't know any healing artes, didn't have any gels--

"What are you staring at, Replica?"

Luke almost, almost hugged Asch, but Asch was glaring and, well, considering the circumstances, maybe later.

"Um. Where did our clothes go?"


End file.
